the_morriston_superheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac Jackson
"I wanted to prove that I wasn't an ''evil, murderous asshole. I'm still an asshole." -Isaac, Bonus Chapter Nine of Behind the Mask. Isaac Jackson is a nineteen-year-old man who acts as technical operations for the Morriston supers. He is dating Simon and living with him, along with Hunter. History Before the Series While not much is known about Isaac before he moved to Morriston, there are a couple conflicting backgrounds for him. The first one is that his parents spent their money on things they couldn't afford (cigarettes, beer, and vacations were the only things given by name) which caused his grandparents to have money problems later (stated in Chapter 16 of The Supervillain and Me). The second one is that his father died from dementia, which caused his mother to go into a depression and commit suicide (stated in Bonus Chapter Nine of ''Behind the Mask''). However, the latter story was stated to have happened years before Isaac moved to Morriston, while the former could have happened anytime, meaning the former is more likely. This is also supported by the fact that, in the first book, he seemed bitter over his parents death rather than saddened. ''The Supervillain and Me'' Isaac is first mentioned as the person who volunteers to audition for the musical, Hall of Horrors, first. He's described as extremely attractive and with an amazing singing voice. The next Monday, he's given the lead male role of the musical, Arthur, with Abigail Hamilton as the female lead role, Angeline. He tracks Abigail down later that day in study hall, and they meet for the first time. Sarah walks away to get go to the bathroom, and Isaac notices the collage of Red Comet she had been working on. Abigail asks him if he likes supers, and Isaac responds that he doesn't know too much about them, as there are no supers where Isaac comes from. Abigail notes his similar appearance to the Iron Phantom, which she met the Friday before, and doesn't think it's a coincidence that led a new supervillain to come to town right after Isaac Jackson moves in. He's later introduced in the Morriston subway, where he's hanging out with a group of junior boys. He says hi to Abigail and Sarah right before moving to another car, and then the train starts to leak. The leak is immediately blamed on the Iron Phantom, which makes Abigail's suspicion that Isaac is the Iron Phantom stronger. Caped Crusaders Behind the Mask Super Charged Appearance Isaac's appearance actually takes quite a big role in the first book. In some ways, he's similar looking to Rylan Sloan — similar build, similar hair color, and the same eye color, albeit a different shade — which led Abigail to believe that he was the Iron Phantom in ''The Supervillain and Me''. His eyes are described as a pine green, though they're mentioned to be almost hazel. His hair is dark and his eyelashes are said to be unbelievably thick. His cheekbones, in Chapter 3 of The Supervillain and Me, were described as "cheekbones that may as well have been carved from marble." Trivia * Although Abigail Hamilton says that only Rylan is allowed to call her Abigail several times, she never complains when Isaac does it. This could be because she was okay with the Iron Phantom calling her Abigail and for a long period of time, she believed that he was the Iron Phantom. * In The Supervillain and Me Isaac Jackson moves to Morriston to live with his uncle. However, in Men in Tights, he moved to Morriston to live with his grandparents. * Isaac is the only character with a confirmed sexuality, being bisexual (confirmed in bonus chapter in after ''Behind the Mask''). He's also one of two non-heterosexual characters, along with Simon. Category:Males Category:Morriston Residents Category:Morriston High School Student Category:Characters